roysprivatewikiforprivatestufffandomcom-20200214-history
Mariah Morganna
The reincarnation of a legendary creature who's diabolical intentions and malevolent tendencies are unlike any other known in the world today, Mariah, apart from her dark, treacherous, spiritual past, is a noblewoman of a civilization of enigmatic xenophobic etraterrestials referring to themselves solely as the Althem, hailing from an entirely different sector of the universe. Being interdimensional beings that often took the forms of humanity's legends, mythologies and folklores, actively contributing to the primitive and superstitious beliefs in the past, Mariah, along with her race, were once considered to be gods, demons, angels, spirits, dragons, phoenixes, and the list may continue to go on nigh-endlessly. Despite her status compared to most of mankind as a legend, due to hearing about the resurgence of strange beings, creatures, and forces from the netherplanes such as the Inferno and Hell, Mariah decided that she one day attempt to visit the strange planet called Earth. Questioning a human slave while actively employing her position as the woman who is practically next-in-line to bear the responsibility of the Morganna Crest, Mariah was able to not only deduce the location of Earth, but a few, albeit not thoroughly of the human customs practiced by the strange race. After asking for permission to head to Earth, Mariah journeyed to the planet, and upon landing, was informed of the existence of a Neo Lookout Crew. Despite being able to handle matters herself, Mariah decided she would leave the bigger threats up to the Crew, silently helping by taking down the other threats that may or may not have slipped past them. Appearance Champion of the Inner Light and Darkness: Having the quintessential appearance of any female hero in a fantasy setting, Mariah is simultaneously immensely beautiful yet remarkably intimidating. With dirty blond hair and armour crafted from Orichalum itself, Mariah has often been described as the type of woman one never wants to piss off, yet looks better when pissed. With engravements akin to draconic scales completely filling and criss-crossing the armor that she wears, Mariah's armor matches thoughougly the being that is her inner spirit. Adorned with similarly patterned shoulder-guards and leg guards, Mariah has the unique ability to summon two swords paranormally infused with the power of the Cosmo as a channel for her immense power, that can be fused into a lance. Mariah also wears what would appear to be an internal dress of a pin-purple colour, that constantly flows in the wind behind her, and poles out at the upper opening of the armor to practically show cleavage. With a pink wrapping around her neck, Mariah's skin is similarly rosy. In all, Mariah's appearance is directly that of which one should expect a member of the Morganna Family to look like. Apart from simply her apparel, Mariah's figure is similarly quite remarkable. With intimidatingly wide hips flowing into the most perfect and muscled pair of legs on a woman that most will ever know, and a slender, curvaceous frame that is greatly blessed by the size of her mounds of flesh in her upper torso, Mariah's power is incredibly strong. The Rebelllious Hero: Alternatively, her dark side may also manifest wearing a somewhat revealing jacket that covers up by using what appears to be a singlestrech of tape, thigh-high stockngs on her left leg while leaving right seemingly barren apart from shoes that look strongly like those of Hellfire Club Emma Frost. Personality 'The Champion of the Light and Darkness' Mariah Morganna, princess and heiress to the Morganna Crest, while known for her power, is even more widely known as a woman who's aura of overhelming dignity and imperial superiority is entirely befitting of her role, her mere stature when combined with her beauty often resulting in her intimidating both men and women alike. Inherently condcending, Mariah finds herself looking down, literally and figuratively, on most people around her, having a perception of them being nowhere near worthy of her presence, her sharp greeb eyes piercing into the very souls of those who glare at her for too long. This aura of royalty is accompanied by her unmatched self-confidence, being utterly prideful in each and every aspect of her being. If one were to go through every bit of her past, every atom of her skin, every crack in her psyche or even every flaw in her abilities, one would find that Mariah would not waver in the least, lacking a portion of her esssence she is the slightest bit afraid to display, a quality truly befitting of a true princess. However, despite her royal nature, she lacks what is termed, royal ettiquette, as while her vocabulary is shown to be quite, quite, quite ''expansive when need be, she often employs her encyclopedic knowledge of words to insult those that annoy her, or tease and goad her opponents into making actions they would soon regret, to a point where those of a lesser intellect often struggle to even comphrend the level at which they have been offended. Her tongue, while normally not sharp, is instead very easily sharpened, allowing her the capability and opportunities to retort against those who would seek to more randomly accuse her. Capable of switching from her regular, aristocratic method of speech to a more broken way of speaking to get on the level of her verbal abuser, and then back again, Mariah tends to become quite terrifying when sufficiently enraged via words. Despite her aristocratic, elitist even, demeanour, children, along with those that are less fortunate below even that of the level of regular poverty tend to have a special place in Mariah's heart, with her actually showing real concern to those in need. In the eyes of Mariah, children are impressionable molds that have not begun to portray the slightest bit of their true value to society, and should instead simply be aided in awakening their talents. Once one becomes an adult with too many talents hidden and too little awakened, one is, for intents and purposes, societally useless, which is exactly why she often invests into the lives of the less fortunate children, paying their tuition for them. Accustomed to many glares by men, and the occasional woman that are infused with an apparently consumnate lust, Mariah has gotten used to shrugging off the advancements made by many of the people she considers insects, automatically rejecting the efforts of most people and "breaking the hearts" of many who wish to "acquire" her, often followed up by one of her insults. Strongly a feminist, Mariah will constantly demand for her rights under the conditions where they are applicable, and will fight for them even should it come down to it. However, completely contradictory to the aforementioned statement, is Mariah's willingness to even employ the art of seduction should her job call for it, her impeccable self-assurance coming into play, her natural curves when combined with the art of serenading with the movement of one's hips and compelling with one's voice naturally drawing unsuspecting targets into her often times alluring claws, allowing her to move on to imprisoning and torturing them. 'Dark Imbalance: Embracing the Inner Dragon' The reincarnation of the most evil Dragon the universe has ever known, Mariah, when sufficietly angered, ceases to be a humanoid anymore, and becomes, an existence indescibable. The world itself seemingly stops, as Mariah's body becomes covered in wha apears to be exactly what television static appears like, seemingy glitching out of the world. Instantaneously, the skies turn red over an extremely vast distance, blocking out the sun itself. Mariah's body is completely replaced by a tall, intimidating semi-demonic draconic figure standing before them, wings at the ready and Mariah's lance glwing a dark, ominous red. Completely dark, with not the slightest hint of white, the being emits red light from all around the body. There are few situations that can truly cause Mariah to lose her cool, but when she does, she becomes an entirely different person. In fact, it is said that being in her vicinity while truly angry is the equivalent of looking for Death, her tone becoming increasingly darker to the point many consider her demonic, calling this state of mind being her '''Witch' persona. Enraged, yet lacking anger, and possessing the will to kill, but lacking killing intent, Mariah's paradoxical personality in this particular position is preposterously pernicious to persons around her. With a passionate anger permeating and replacing predominantly any other lingering emotions in the chilled atmosphere, Mariah becomes truly a merciless woman, killing whatever she considers necessary to get her job done. Becoming mainly speechless and letting out draconic roars at the opponent, Mariah's form is entirely intimidating. Background Early Life Discovery of Earth Powers and Abilities Althem Dragon Aspects The Dragon of Malevolence Shining Light of Dragonkind Champion of The Twilight Physiological Blessing of a Goddess: Siren Mariah, forced to become a heavy devotee to the Altheim Goddess of Magic and Beauty in order to satiate the power and all-consuming hunger of her past life. The goddess, taking note of Mariah's plight after she had become sufficiently affiliated with her and showing sympathy for her, infused part of her divine power into her essence, feeding the darker draconic aspects with the unmatched lust of the goddess' power, and strengthening and fortifying the defense of her lighter side. However, Mariah quickly realized that this was not something that became permanent, and as such, begged the goddess for something that lasted longer. Having to delve even deeper into the realm of Kendra's favour, Mariah's body was altered significantly, with Altheim "biology" allowing her being to be completely altered without necessarily effecting other parts of her "manifested genome." Altered to continously absorb a constant output of lust-infused Cosmo from the goddess, being naturally on the level of the Ninth Sense due to divine entities basically being the highest ascension of Cosmo possible within the universe, Mariah's body was altered on a level transcending a miracle, completely altering, adding, and rewriting the interdimensional equivalent of a genetic composition of an inherently potentially nigh-omnifarious interdimensional being, without removing anything else. The Dragon within her that was her and simultaneously was not her found itself satisfied almost entirely, with Mariah's body being completely altered. With the Altheim having the natural capabiiy to assume the form of mythologies and legends as if it was naught but something to be learned like a language and similarly absorb the powers of said race, Mariah's existence became something, akin to an amalgamation of several legends. Apart from the draconic physiology she had obtained when spawned into existence, Mariah's body seemed to absorb the legends of the succubi, traditional sirens, and even Celedons, altering itself to absorb all the beneficial aspects of their respective legends. Body *'Mesmerizing Presence:' Mariah, when channeling this power through her body, has an overwhelmingly hypnotic presencem bending the minds of those who gaze upon her form to her every whim. With her reincarnation being the daughter of the former Princess of Pleasure and the Seven Deadly Sin of Lust, the previous Asmodeus, Mariah is capable of indicing nigh-irresistible hypnotic effects into an opponent, controlling their mind and inducing various effects that may stem out of it, including fanaticism, confession, bliss, and pleasure, and evem intense sexual arousal. *'Succubus Abilities:' Due to a combination of the Dyson Power, Spiral Power, and Mariah's Gourmet Cells (The power of evolution rippling through her Gourmet Cells, who, not haven eaten anything to evolve into, instead search deep within themselves for further evolution), Mariah's latent succubus blood has been awakened, contributing to the power of the Siren alteration. Allowing her to sense and absorb the life-force of someone with a kiss, and uitlize that energy to heal and strengthen herself, the power of a Succubus is often underrated. Sensing a person through their lust and the level of lus a person feels through aura. With her presence alone already completely subjugating, each and every part of her body has the effect, slowly increasing the power, from her long, luminous hair, to her ample bosom, each and every part of her figure just as enthralling. Having an innate affinity to erotic zones, and due to linkage between pain and pleasure, Mariah has the innate ability to impeccably and continuosuly stike for pressure points without conscious effort. Mariah's body passively emits a hypnotizing fragrance in tandem with vastly potent pheremones to drive up the potential for lust, in addition to giving her the ability to manipulate any and all pheromones with uncanny control. Capable of controlling the desire of beings around her for anything in particular, or anything that they themselves may desire through extremely precise pheromone manipulation, and inducing a vast variety of emotional manifestations, or simply put them to bed. **'Oneiric Walking:' Due to the legends of Succubi having sex with and appearing in the dreams of men, Mariah is also capable of appearing in the dreams of whoever she wishes, and play an active role in the realm, altering it with her existence and actions. **'Enchanted Allure: '''Often known as the Siren Effect, Mariah has unnatural powers of both persuasion and seduction, making weak-willed people around her generally at her command, and greatly affecting the minds of those who generally would not be under her comand. Capable of inducing and creating lust, Mariah can utilize this to practically achieve whatever she wants. **'Empathic Conversion:' Mariah has an immensely powerful and overwriting empathic influence, having a supernatural degree of the phenomena known as social magnetism to the point that she deasw persons to her self and overwrites their desires/emotions, and inspiring the urge to serve them. Creating a fanatical devotion in lesser beings, Mariah's power says to stem directly from her Allure and her status as a wielder of Colour, imposing her will on a level unparalleled by any other user. These servants fear nothing except failling her, and only mildly actually feel pain. Spirit *'Love Drive:' A special classification of Magic Power that is competely and inherently genetic, Mariah is capable of utilizing her supernatural extra body organs to synthesize this power for all intents and purposes, naturally. With just a simple gesture of affection Mariah is capable of inspiring intense feelings love and affection in others. The more intimidate the gesture, the stronger the effect is, and she is capable of intensifying power. While simple winks may work on some opponents, touch tends to bring down most, if not all she has actively employed this ability upon. Disrupting abilities of extreme concentration by slightly tipping the balance, Mariah can then subjugate them to her will. **'Mero Mero:' However, if the Love Drive is not enough, Mariah can then kick into her Mero Mero stage, capable of utterly petrifying an opponent based on their dirty/lewd thoughts, or al-around lust. Victims that have been completely turned to stone are incapable of consciousness and completely susceptible to physical damage. On the other hand, through simple touch, even non-living objects may become petrfied, regardless of lust or not. With the ability to vast, no, garguantly amplify the feelings of lust, even if very minute, of anyone around her, even if not originally targeted at her, and will be aimed at her. While there would be a chosen few capable of resisting this normally, Mariah's status as a succubus tremendously strengthens this power to levels bordering insanity, as her mesmerizing presence stops one from having the ability to distract oneself with other emotions. With her presence capable of inducing lust that was not there, these powers are uncanny. ***'Mero Mero Mellow:' Mariah's signature technique, she forms a heart with her hands and fires a heart-shaped beam from them. Anyone with "impure thoughts" (lust) towards Mariah hit by this beam will be turned into a stone statue. Any affected persons' body can be destroyed, due to the fact that it is stone. ***'Pistol Kiss': Mariah is able to use a projectile-like move by blowing a kiss, creating a heart-shaped bullet to fire at her victim by aiming it with her index finger, which she uses together with her Armaments Colour to hurt the foe. ***'Slave Arrow:' Mariah breathes in deeply and kisses out a heart; similar to her Pistol Kiss, but much bigger. She then pulls the heart back with a hand and, with a pop like that of a bubble, hundreds of arrows (all of them tipped and fletched with a stylized heart design) are fired and barrage her opponent(s) before petrifying them; the sheer number of arrows unleashed makes this move particularly difficult to evade. This technique not only petrifies anyone and anything that it hits, but somehow manages to freeze them in place, regardless of whether or not they were in motion or not, to the extent that she even stopped cannonballs in their tracks. ***'Perfume Femur: Mariah does a handstand and spins around in order to deliver a series of kicks. Anything she strikes, whether animate or inanimate, instantly turns into stone and, in turn, breaks from the sheer force of her kicks. Unlike her other attacks, only the immediate area around the point of contact turns to stone, not the entire object. Voice *'Song of Sirens: '''Mariah, being blessed by the power of the Goddess of Lust and Passion, is an entity entirely infused with the power of sensuality in each and every nook and cranny of her being. As such, from her body, to her soul, and to her very voice itself, is infused with almost the highest order of her mesmerizing presence, her spellbinding hypnotic song and/or emission of an astonishingly beautiful singing voice being the utmost manifestation of her supernaturally perfect voice. Capable of luring or summoning anyone who perceives it to come towards the singer. However, the goddess Kendra realized that ordinary sound would then to be ineffective against the vast majority of races within the universe, so instead, what occurs, is that the very concept of beauty itself is concentrated into a multidimensional waveform that has origins from a goddess who spans several multiverses, allowing it to completely overcome the effects of sound resistance, while allowing her to alter it as it was regular sound. Speaking and singing with the concept of of an irressitible beauty continuously emnating from her lips, Mariah has gone unmatched vocally. By nature, Mariah is capable of making quite literally any tone she desires to make effortlessly. **'Scream of the Mockingbird: 'Mariah is capable of converting her otherwise beautiful song into what is the interdimensional equivalent of a n immensely powerful sonic attack, wrecking devastation on victims and pulverise solid matter, organic or inorganic, as well as shatter glass. Capable of taking out even immensely powerful amies, and attacking and slaying other creatures, Mariah's vocal power is once again unmatched, **'Vocal Consumption: As if this was not good enough, Mariah can literally use her mouth to extract and absorb the capability for speech of any being near her, as soon as a single word is said. Quite literally making the person unable to speak, Mariah is capable of destabilzing sound-based techniques, and asserting her dominance on all things sound. **'Inhuman Hearing: '''Mariah is capable of hearing with amazing clarity regardless of distance or frequency, picking up every single sound, decipher ever layer of differing sounds, locate the source of a noise, and even pick up a sound at a vast distance from her effortlessly. Having vastly accelerated hearing to go along with, Mariah can process sounds that last for far less than a singular second, and even simulate echolocation. By hearing changes in heartbeat, and straining in voice, apart from other factors, Mariah is capable of detecting lies easily. Being able to do things such as hear conceptiual forces and immaterial entities, thoughts, the pasts of a person, and even their future moves, Mariah is said to have the perfect auditory power to go along with her vocal mastery. Mariah can hear the dead and speak to them even. Mariah displays an overhwhelming immunity to sonic based attacks, her ears simply picking it up as just another sound, not straining her ears a bit, even being able to talk to plants, and pick up even the lightest of movements. Multiverse The Art of Replicating the Big Bang: Cosmo Cosmo originated from the Big Bang that gave birth to the universe, and any time Cosmo is burned inside a body, it's a smaller scale reproduction of the real Big Bang. All human beings have Cosmo deep inside themselves, but only a few are truly aware of it, and even fewer are able to burn it and/or increase it until it explodes. A being's level of sensitivity to their Cosmo greatly influences exactly how powerful they are. Cosmo, is not energy, but a sense that transcends all conventional understanding. Wielding an immensely powerful Cosmo going unrivaled by most traditional users of the power, Mariah is caable of using her internal life force and atomic composition to bless herself with power beyond the imagination or regular mortals. Cosmo is directly related to the movement of atoms, and is the primary reason all matter in the universe exists. With a sufficiently powerful Cosmo, it becomes possible to alter the nature of any object, from destroying atoms to stopping them with ease, and enhancing one's natural abilities. Heavily sourced from emotion also, incredible displays of willpower or strain can allow Mariah to surpass her usual limits and access even grander levels of Cosmo. In Mariah's case, her Cosmo is not a replication of a singular universal Big Bang, but the bang that would have started off the multiverse. Due to Cosmo's nature as a sense beyond mortal comprehension, Mariah's power is extremely hard to detect, as most persons attempt to see some form of energy or estoeric power when Cosmo for intents and purposes is existence itself. *'Cosmo: The Sixth Sense|Intuition- Mariah is capable of feeling her own cosmo and that of others, allowing her to feel and utilize what is incorrectly termed as cosmoenergy, move at superhuman speeds, predict movements without the use of other senses, strike faster than the speed of light, and pulverize rocks with their bare hands. With this ability, Mariah becomes capable of even further supplementing her already enormous physical capabilties, in addition to adding even more to her repetoire. **'''Telekinesis: Telekinesis, or psychokinesis, is the ability to move objects with the power of one's mind. This is a base skill of the sixth sense, capable of manipulating with ease entire landmasses and at times, moving entire planets out of their orbit with sheer strength, Mariah's telekinetic strength is greater than her own and can be added to her own when employed in the form of tactile teleknesis. **'Atomic Destruction:' An ability known by every member of the Althem race, Mariah is capable of destroying atoms, bypassing the durability of most materials. As atoms form everything from a person's body, to the air, water, light and everything else in the known Universe is made out of atoms, this ablity is highly versatile, and capable of completely negating the attacks and defenses of opponents in combat. Capable of destroying almost all matter with equal ease, Mariah's ability transcend and bypass conventional durability. **'Teleportation: '''A master of Cosmo can move themselves wherever they want within the universe, linking their personally created internal universe with their own. As the entirety of their own universe is within them, Mariah is capable of reappearing practically wherever she wants, whenever she wants, basically moving the position of her avatar from one location to another. **'Mind Reading: Mariah is capable of walking down the memories of any particular individual, simply learning the history of another person's internal universe, obtaining the knowledge of many an individual, gaining the simulation of the ability of empathy and the ability to read the thoughts of many around her. Mariah is capable of reading the thoughts of armies simulaneously, allowing her to know heir entire ideology, plans, leaders, background, and even their beliefs, among many other things. :*'Praesepe/Sekishiki: '''Mariah has the ability to create a path to the Underworld, or any other similar domain of souls, allowing her to see and interact with disembodied souls as if they were corporeal entities. Similarly, as a soul, Mariah would retain the ability to do the same, but simply reversed. Being able to converse with souls also allows her a wide range of abillities to do with the soul, capable of channeling into objects but most notably, Mariah is capable of creating Oversouls with her power, and can absorb, assimilate and even subjugate wandering souls or the souls of others. Placing them into a mortal body, Mariah can easily gain servants. **'Nature Manipulation and Communication: 'One of many completely astonishing abilities given to a Saint, Mariah is capable of merging with the World or Nature, becoming an existence that loses all traces of presence, and vastly increasing her speed and offensive power. With her ability to connect to the boundless power that is Nature, Mariah can then extract information from the source, allowing her to be able to know the exact location of any object or being personally known to her in the region of the universe that she has travelled and been in, being able to detect the extinguising of a star, and even predict future events. However, through solely the ability to connect to Nature, Mariah is capable of manipulating any form of nature close to her in a radius of several wide meters can be fully controlled, from the branches and roots of trees to earth, water and rocks. **'Elemental Manipulation: '''Mariah's, as a wielder of Cosmo and being a literal walking multiverse, Mariah is capable of utilizing each of the primary elements, whereas most people can only use a maximum of five elements. Gaining complete control over fire, water or ice, wind, earth, lightning, darkness and light, Mariah's power is ridiculously skilled. In fact, if some ability were to be used on her that stops her from '''creating one of her elements the regular way, she can simply generate the element through one of her many powers, from which she can simply remanipulate it. ***'Fire: '''Mariah has the ability to create, shape, and manipulate fire, controlling the intensity, colour and amount of fire at will. She is also capable of animating fire and physically becoming fire, and making constructs of fire itself also. In addition, Mariah can also manipulate heat itself, allowing her to accomplish "''miraculous" feats with this, apart from actually being able to see fire and transfer it from place to place, allowing her to do things like boil the blood of others. From creating massive fire pillars and raining down fire on opponents, to creating armour to protect herself from fire, Mariah also possesses quite the resistance to regular fire. ***'Water: '''Mariah is a master level manipulator of the water element, capable of changing water pressure at will, the state of matter, and any solution that contains water itself. Capable of running on water, Mariah can create entire dragons out of water and convert water vapour in the air around an opponent to nigh-automatically drown them and put them under their power. She is also capable of healing and blinding opponents, apart from physically enhancing herself. Her manipulation of ice is also very skillful, capable of creating several forms of varying complexity. ***'Wind: Mariah is capable of creating, shaping, and increasing any form of air and producing any possible structure of wind, and can control the wind around objects, allowing her to replicate telekinesis, including the ability to walk on air, use air pressure as tactile telekinesis, and repel projectiles using the wind. She can also resist normal lightning by utilizing the wind to defend against it, forming an insulatinng region, the level to which it is an insulator she can control with will, something stemming from the seventh sense, as such a property is inherently illogical. Mariah can cause objects to simply combust, rust, become deoxygenated, or utilize nitrogen's explosive and propulsive energy for a variety of combat applications. She can even straight up negate sound-based techniques by halting wind in mid-air, and even redirect and amplify it by increasing air's vibration when reversed. She can even create illusions through endomorphism, seemingly moving objects around the area to create an extremely realistic and complex illusion, broken mainly by the sense of touch. By allowing for ionization, Mariah can create electricity from wind, employing the Seventh Sense. ***'Earth: '''Mariah is completely capable of manipulating all Earthen elements, shaping them and even increasing their density with ease. Mariah is capable of creating large avalanches, quicksand, earthquakes, and mudslides, along with having the capability to swim through the Earth and liquify the ground, using the Earth as both a valid offense and defense against more powerful attacks. It also allows her the sub-ability of manipulating lava/magma, along with even concrete and asphalt. She can generate electricity with geomagnetism from this also, utilizing the Seventh Sense. ***'Lightning: Mariah''' is capab'l'''e of bringing down the thunder upon the land, manipulating regular lightning in any way she likes, and can similarly create constructs made out of lightning, along with becoming literal lightning, and can even employ electrolysis on the water to survive indefinitely without oxygen, or even transfer the lightning's heat to ice nearby, ultimately melting effortlessly. ***'Darkness: 'The element of the darkness, all things dark fall under Mariah's control. Capable of creating servants out of the shadows (constructs), and dark weaponry and armour, Mariah is also capable of rendering herself practically invisible to the naked eye, and covering immensely vast areas in darkness, removing the capability for literally anyone to see, effectively absorbing light, and solidifying the Darkness itself, in addition to conrtolling a target's movements through their shadow and hiding in their shadow. Combning the power of the Dragon of the Malevolence with thi ability, Mariah becomes able to revitalize herself in the presence of anything she can perceive as darkness, in addition to change her form into a dragon/manifest the parts of and biology of a dragon. ****Night Vision: However this ability allows her to see just fine in complete darkness, in full "colour" even, born of the Seventh Sense. ***'Light: The''' ultimate technique for visual illusions, Mariah can create an image of literally whatever she wants, having the effect of looking uncannily realistic due to being light and not an infused trick into the nervous system. Creating holograms and even moving all light from a particular area, Mariah can make herself and others invisible, apart from completely obliterating opponets with the raw velocity of Cosmo-scaled light, the equivalent of lightspeed on a scale that is already faster than light. This effectively allows her to target opponents moving much faster than her, and can utilize photons as defense, tracking, and even an overwhelming offense, apart from simply blinding individuals. ****'Elemental Dragon Technique: '''Mariah can create grand draconic beings out of each one of her elements, becoming extremely powerful and allowing her to use the elements however she wishes. Having an absurd control over fire, Mariah can make a Fire Dragon completely out of Fire that seems to never run out and is resistant to water through the Seventh Sense, along with having the immeasurable strength, speed and flying capabilities that come with the physiology and immense size. From there, she is capable of doing the same with every other element, and every aspect of aforementioned elements, for example, the creation of a Quicksand Dragon. **'Crystal Manipulation: 'Mariah is capable of utilizing raw psychokinetic power to create immensely durable crystals, capable of defending againts energy and physical techniques, and even gases and toxins, restrain opponents with these crystals, or grind the crystals into allwoing for countless onslaughts, with each particle holding the full power of a crystal. **'Physical Attribute Augmentation: 'Cosmo, has the potential to turn regular human beings into supersonic island-busting atom-destroying mountain lifting monsters when only first awakened, and with training can turn even those beings into planetary annhilators. However, with unnatural physical prowess being thrown into the mix, Mariah's augmented strength through Cosmo is absolutely insane, considering her regular physical strength is actually often enough to fit the bill, with augmentation being overkill. Allowing her to fight enemies who would usually be too physically advanced for her to defeat. *'Miraculosity: The Seventh Sense|Power of the Gods- 'Mariah is capable of completely tapping into the essence of her cosmo and is the true cosmoenergy, bringing about things considered impossible. This is incredibly rare to achieve, considered to be so far beyond most users of the Cosmo that many die trying. This allows Mariah to go beyond nature and do things that are utterly illogical. Mariah's already faster than light speed is further enhanced to levels beyond regular comprehension, and she is capable of removing absolutely all heat in a particle to create absolute zero, apart from beng able to open gaps in space and time. Being able to seemingly move without any kinetic energy or potential energy around them, Mariah's skill with miracles is uncanny. With this sense, one can kill immortals, as touching the Seventh Sense means one has the capability to effectively kill what cannot be killed, even if rotected by an absolute sheath of negation. The power allowing a person to fight a God, the Seventh Sense is completely incomprehensible, even allowing oneself to keep their physical body after it should logically have been destroyed. **'Absolute Zero: 'Mariah has the power to remove literally all the heat from an object, quickly freezing almost anything in it's path and utterly stop it from heating up once more, it's raw power capable of freezing nearly anything in general. With this ability, Mariah can generate superconductors, with a substance losing all electrical resistances and atomic cohesions, gaining an absurdly powerful magnetic field. Absolute Zero transcends specific heat capacity and regular thermal physics, and is the advancement of Atomic Dissociation and Destruction, a basic employment of Cosmo. The other way to accomplish this is to halt the movement on an atomic level, causing the effect of molecular inhibition. **'Spontaneous Electrocution: 'An extremely precise application of Cosmo, Mariah is capable of removing single electrons from the body or object in question without any immediate side-effects, from which a "flow" is ineplicably generated, causing the flow of current to emerge from the user's body, electrocuting the user from the inside out naturally. **'Telepathy: ' Telepathy, is the ability to mentally receive and transmit information, at its core. Allowing a master to read and sense the thoughts of another person, communicate with them mentally, and affect their mind. With this, Mariah is capable of binding others, stealing their knowledge, inducing various emotions, creating illusions, speakng all languages, linking minds, and even telepathically predicting the every move of an opponent. Capable of bringing out the dark side and the good side of any being, along with transfering the minds of herself and others, Mariah can read the thoughts of entire populations simultaneously, showing no known upper limit to her powers. Rewriting someone's personality to suit her or inducing mental breakdowns, Mariah is an extremely terrifying opponent. **'Space-Time Portals: 'Users of the Seventh Sense are capable of opening rips in space and time, allowing them to effectively teleport and reappear in whatever area she particularly feels like, assuming she is not restricted in any manner, and can forcefully teleport others randomly. Mariah is capable of creating portals around her as big as her body, allowing her to appear as if she simply moves through space and time. :**'Dimensional Transportation: In addition, Mariah is capable of creating a vortex or rift in space and time that helps one transport to another dimension, or lead the opponent into an alternate dimension, potentially locking them within a dimension. She can transport herself into this dimension at will to retreat from opponents. :*'Advanced Telekinesis: '''While the telekinetic potential of the Sixth Sense is strong, many may argue that versatility is the area in which it lacks. However, the power of the seventh sense is that which encompasses all powers related to the sixth sense and brings it to the upper echelon. As a result, Mariah is capable of telekinetically deflecting or altering the directional course of an object, apart from binding and restraining them. Mariah's telekinetic power is absurd, allowing her to cause physical wounds on targets through telekinesis, rip persons in two, cause explosions, fly, compress objects, or even heal with raw psionic energy. In fact, her telekinetic power is such that her attacks can be created with built-in homing effects. Creating bombs of raw psychic power as well as sharpening objects with ease, the Seventh Sense is truly something to fear. :*'Nuclear Reaction: Mariah, applying the power of the Seventh Sense to her control over atoms, capable of replicating nuclear fusion and nuclear fission at well. Capable of generating massive nuclear explosions at will, even replicating nuclear fission on entire worlds, their explosive power being great enough to send it flying throughout the Solar System in a chain of destructive potential, the particles of each destruction impacting the next planet to be destroyed and inusing it with nuclear fission. Mariah is capable of manipulating the byproducts of this reaction, such as all forms of plasma, in addition to manipulating radiation. The aspects allowed to be controlled by Mariah are electricity, fire, light, and even radiation :*'Atomic Acceleration/Molecular Acceleration: '''Mariah is capable of speeding the atomic movements of molecules in objects to the point they catch fire or melt, and in fact can be increased to the point of explosions and combustion. Mariah's power is such she can do this with hypothetical objects without an atomic structure **'Molecular Oscillation: Mariah has the ablity to cause the atoms and molecules of matter to vibrate at high-speed, allowing for the near-solidification of air, along with the ability to become invisible and intangible, capable of utilizing vibratory action in combat, and penetrating opponents with mimimum force. **'Molecular Distortion: M'ariah is capable of phasing through objects, and choosing whether or not that object is destroyed/damaged by doing so at will. **'Molecular Deceleration:' Mariah can simply slow down the atoms and therefore the''' molecules of objects/organisms in motion, allowing dodging of projectiles, decelerate falling, or slow down pursuers. ***'Molecular Immobilization: '''Mariah is capable of freezing the molecules of objects in place, granting an effect similar to the stopping of time itself, freezing select objects, part of a person's body, multiple objects, or an entire area. This allows her to effectively move faster than her opponent can ever conceivably be, or detain persons and take them wherever she wills.' **'Khaos Energy: 'Mariah is combining every element under her command, with the exception of lightning, into Khaos energy. Khaos energy is immensely powerful, capable of completely destroying most energy-based defenses, and even blocking and simultaneously retaliating against the attacks of an enemy, due to it's chaotic nature. Mariah can also completely cover her limbs in Khaos, vastly increasing her physical power once more. *'Aryashiki: The Eight Sense|Close to Godhood: 'This sense allows the user to perform basic tasks, and feel pain and suffering while in the underworld. It allows the user to retain normal consciousness even after death, and grant vast reserves of cosmo energy. It also allows the user to either be reincarnated, or come back to life by repossessing their body if found, and effect akin to regeneration. This is also what allows Mariah to keep coming back from fatal injuries completely rejuvenated unless her body is utterly destroyed. This also protects the user from most soul based attacks except for those of a certain type. **'Limited Soul Attack Immunity ***'Immunity to Soul Subjugating Abilities' **'Revitalizing Ressurection via Repossession' **'Possession' **'Reincarnation' *'Dunamis:' The Ninth Sense|The Supreme Virtue of Divinity- This is a sense that separates a god from lower beings, a sign of true enlightenement. Having the blood of a god flowing through her veins, albeit dilutely, Mariah is capable of awakening he ninth sense, capable of not only breaking the laws of physics, but ignoring them. However, Mariah has not attained enough practice or quite enough skill as well as the raw power needed to effectively employ all of these powers on a truly divine scale. **'Divine Arts: Techniques of One's Inner Cosmo' ::*'Terrible Providence': Indeed, this may be one of the most powerful techniques of the entire series: it takes form of an immensely powerful blast of energy of any form, be it a beam, an explosion or a number of energy blasts. Whatever the form, upon reaching the target the blast cripples their body and mind to the point of completely slaughtering them, annihilating the five senses at once while the mind is made instantly insane and the body is totally dismembered, ::*'Dunamis Whirlwind: '''Summoning the Dunamis power around herself, Mariah can create a defensive whirlwind that sucks up and disperses energy attacks and also attack her enemy at the atomic level (usually sub-atomic), due to achieving the effect of powerful winds with Dunamis instead of air. **'Time Control:' Mariah, part of the Morganna Crest said to be descended from the Dragon of Time, is capable of exerting her power over the universe itself, halting the progression of the space-time continuum, or speeding it up if she wishes. Capable of replicating most of the feats she is capable of with molecular manipulation, Mariah often utilizes this when, say, her drink is about to fall and she is too lazy to use any of her long list of powers in her repetoire to stop it from doing so. **'Memory Erasure:' Expansion of the Multiverse: Spiral Power The sister to the power of Cosmo, the multiverse represents things constantly in motion, constantly, evolving. It is the power of evolution present everywhere within one's internal multiverse and similarly in the external multiverse, having no limits or boundaries to it's reach and influence. Existing even outside dimensions, Spiral Power is the harnessing and refining of limitless energy and sensory perception to produce limitless abilities. Such is the process of evolution, taking the same atomic composition ad continuously reorganizing oneself wih the goal of self-improvement. The source of the formation of galaxies, taking matter from the universe/multiverse and constantly reshaping itsef to produce a smaller, more efficient replica of the source, Spiral Power can be considered to be the power of the galaxies, hence why a spiral pattern appears on the users eyes if they are indeed capable of using it. Spiral Power is responsible for the continuous expansion of the multiverse, as regions stretch and form new Big Bangs in an immense release of power, the source of Cosmo. As such, Cosmo is the source of Spiral Power in the same manner as Spiral Power allows for Cosmo to persist. If Cosmo is the power of existence, e.g, the existence of the internal multiverse, then Spiral Power is the power of the continuous expansion of that. *'External Devolution: Mariah can outstretch her arms torwards her target, before utilizing her Spiral Power to reverse the attainment of that level of energy and "spiral" it into her. This allows her to drain the energies of powerful opponents, in addition to potentially mimicking their great vitality, in addition to gaining the ability to manipulate their type of energy if she could not already. *Astral Evolution: Mariah is capable of leaving her body, or instead, evolving her body to a form considered completely non-corporeal, allowing her to have none of the weaknesses of the mortal body and complete intangibility, with the downside of not being able to touch anyone while doing so. *Entity Creation: By applying Spiral Power to Cosmo, Mariah can cause the Big Bang to evolve into life, allowing for her to create realistic mechanical servants to fight for her if she doesn't feel like it, in addition to turning her elemental draconic creations into corporeal beings for added intimidation bonuses. *Shapeshifting: Mariah, applying Spiral Power to her form, can "evolve" her appearance to whatever she likes, gaining power beyond the wildest dreams of most individuals. *Big Bang: Mariah can cause the rapid evolution of Cosmo at an incomprehensible rate if applied sufficiently, resulting in a minature Big Bang being generated, eitther in the form of a powerful blast capable of obliterating entire worlds and bringing intergalactic conquerors to their kness, to a powerful melee attack that apparently rends most materials in existence. *'Inhuman Longevity: '''Users of the Spiral Power often find that they simply don't age, their Spiral Power continuously evolving their body back into it's prime state whenever it gets old in the slightest. As a result, users of the Spiral Power can live for incredibly vast periods of time, havng the potential to greatly outlast the life of a star. Universe The Art of Cellular Evolution: Gourmet Cells A cell is the smallest unit of life that can replicate independently, and cells are often called the "building blocks of life". Where atoms were said to be a direct derivation of the power of Cosmo, from which molecules, from the bonding of molecules, could be created, cells could be considered the organized structure of one's internal universe, taking the atoms and molecules and turning them into mniaturized, self-containted, intelligent organisms that survive by replicating the power of the Big Bang, obtaining external matter from whih to produce personal Cosmo from. This is the equivalent explanation for the process of celluar metabolization and respiration seen through the eyes of a Cosmo wielder. However, Gourmet Cells, are the next step, in Cosmo usage. While most are taught that Cosmo is the simulation of an internal Big Bang, and with each and every usage, a miniature universe is created within the user, those possessing Althemian Gourmet Cells know different. While most Cosmo users treat oneself as the source of the Big Bang, and their power as the power of the universe, Mariah, and others like her, treat themselves as the source of the multiversal Big Bang, and as such, they possess the power of an internal multiverse, containing multiple internal universees from whom her power can be harnessed from. Coming to the realization that each and every cell in their body does the same process most users of Cosmo take their entire body to do, Mariah is capable of deriving Cosmo from each and every individual cell with the same effiiciency that most wielders empoy their entire body for, allowing her power to be incomprehensibly above those who would regularly utilize Cosmo. Rather than simply using her entire body as a singular cell, she employs her body as cellular powerhouses, generating vast levels of Cosmo for her. This is the essence of Gourmet Cells, where each cell is an indivdual fighting for further internal power. However, universes may expand indefinitely, and as such, the user may become tired extremely quickly, even finding themselves completely drained off energy. To counter this, there is thermodynamics. If a system, containing subsystems were to intake energy, this energy would be spread efficiently across the entirety of the sub systems. Similarly so, when the user intakes food, it constantly replenishes the internal universes need to expand their personal size, and thus the size of the multiverse/power of the user's cosmo. As such, Mariah needs vast amounts of food, having extremely high energy demands, lest her body be cannabilized by the internal universes and plunged into entropy and heat death (cells consume her body and cause her to die as a result), an appetite said to rival and to an extent surpass even pureblooded Saiyans. Senzu Beans greatly assist with this process, and other forms of extremely nutritious food can also do the trick. An individual's Gourmet cells 'evolve' when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of the cells; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Certain individuals can also develop new abilities or resistances as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Training one's Gourmet Cells to adapt to a variety of such environments is an integral part of training to survive in the Gourmet World. The greatest advantage afforded by Gourmet Cells is the Appetite Energy they manifest internally. Versatile and highly powerful, mighty predators can externalize this energy by drawing out their overwhelming desire to devour prey. The energy can then be used to generate a variety of powerful effects. However, the ability to manipulate Appetite Energy is not an automatic consequence of Gourmet Cell infusion. Even very powerful individuals with strong Gourmet Cells are only able to semi-consciously manifest a degree of Appetite Energy on the instinctual level at best. Truly mastering the energy's incredible power requires its conscious manipulation and a taxing degree of mental control. *'Superhuman Physical Characteristics: *'Supernatural Senses:' **'Superhuman Vision:' Mariah possesses a sense of sight way above and supernaturally more acute than any tradition human being, being able to see over vast kilometres, see the faintest distinctions, and track things moving far too fast for human eyes to see. Mariah has the ability to see non-visible spectrusm of light and read electromagnetic auras to predict an organism's next action, along with seeing the Shadow of Death over certain indviduals. the ability to see the bonds that hold atoms together, allowing her to see stress or weak points in any object or person, practically allowing her to weaken structures and inflict pain by attacking pressure points *'Food Honour' **'Food Immersion' **'Life Power: '''Brought about by the complete nullification of entropy, Mariah is capable of constantly reusing all the energy that her cells have ever lost during this time, bringing her power to immeasurable heights akin to fighting on par with a Super Saiyan 2 (of course, assuming that the aforementioned Saiyan was on her base level of power. If they weren't well, this is just overkill.) This form greatly strengthens itself with the more food that is consumed, and is a result of Mariah attaining control over each one of her individual universes, or Gourmet Cells. Her strength and endurance are tremendously increased to world-shattering levels, utterly annhilating most lesser beings incapable of augmenting their physical capabilities. It also massively augments the power of her techniques and makes *'Life Erase''' *'Instinct' *'Enbu' *'Knocking' *'Intimidation' *'Infinite Digestive System' *'Appetite Energy' **'Warp Kitchen' **'Warp Road' *'Full Course Menu:' Dimensions The Spiritual Realm/Powers Within the universal scale, there are several types of existences. These are, physical existences and spiritual existences. The first of these existences is the spiritual, being inherently multifarious in the great number of ways that one can access this power. However, despite being several ways to utilize this power, Mariah on the other hand is capable of utilizing the three most prominent means to the activation and realization of this power. *Colour: Colour, is a strange power originating from the existence of Cosmo as addtional senses. In fact, Colour is birthed from the expansion of the existence of the multiverse into distinct forms. Birthed out of the ways that unenlightened beings naturally perceive the known multiverse, the usage of this spiritual power similarly reflects this. From observation of the world around them and achieving enlightment on the practical uses of many of the things around them, organisms build or develop armanents, things that are made to protect themselves from those opposing forces, and finally, utilizing the intimidating power of these armanents. Mariah, like many others, is capable of physically manifesting this colour, that organisms paint this world in, for a variety of different purposes, each being incredibly useful. **'Observation:' Mariah is capable of applying colour to the world around her to "see" what she would usually be unable to, sensing the presence of others regardless of if they are concealed from view or too far for her superhuman vision to pick up on naturally. Mariah can utilize this shade of colour to predict an opponent's movements shortly before they are made, in addition to the damage that the user would take if the attack hits. Mariah is also capable of sensing and emphatizing with the emotions and nature of others, along with sensing the strength of others around her. **'Armament:' Mariah is also capable of coalescing her personal spirit or life force to create an invisible armor around herself, defending against attacks that would otherwise cause her harm. It can also be utilized and weapnized, augmenting her physical attacks, imbued into weaponry to strengthen it's effectiveness, or even project it ahead of her as pure raw force. Any attack supplemented by this ability is immensely more powerful than it is regularlty, and allows the user to, for all intents and purposes, the abiliy to bypass the intangible abilities or body-alterations of opponnents. From there onwards, Mariah is capable of hardening her body even further with it, becoming coloured black and developiing an even stronger effect. ***'Alteration': With intense, immensely rigorus training, Mariah is capable of controlling every part of her body, from the hair on her head to her intestines, toes and the most nimute of her hairs, she is capable controlling all tourteen of her known senses . This enables Mariah to lengthen her hair and bind opponents, in addition to create defenses and powerful projectiles through the activee hardening of her hair. Mariah is also capable of returning to her natural body size no matter what, it would seem. Making one's body as strong as iron, the technique is capable of making ordinary humans esist several cannonballs unscathed. Mariah is also capable of cutting the sky with her legs with the utmost of ease, and even become as limp as paper. From breathing fire, producing biological cannons, **'Conquering: '''Said to be a unique type of Colour in whch the soul perceives reality, this colour can only be seen by those capable of utilizing their power to exert their dominion on others. Naturally intended for those who are truly worthy of being called conquerors, a person displaying this has the qualities of a King. Mariah, being a future Queen, would be a dissapointment if she was not capable of seeing this colour. Mariah has the ability to dominate the wills of others, renderng unconcious those with wills and even picking out specific targets. In addition, Mariah can destroy objects with the colour and even tame powerful animals, turning hostile entities into docile allies. ***'Lust:' The desire to conquer is considered lust, as one can desire to conquer several things, though the most affiliated conquest with the word are sexual conquests. Mariah, blessed by the Goddess of Beauty and Magic herself, Kendra/Orenda, is able to control to what extent someone desires something, from removng their will to fight to increasing their will to simply die. Capable of destroying relationships with a thought, making persons hopelessly addicted to something (or someone), subjugating them if she desires, Mariah's ability to manipulate desire is uncanny. Reversing orientations, Mariah, when jokng around, tends to be quite the invasive person. She can also induce hatred by turning lust into a negative value, allowing her further control over the targets mind, turning desire into yet another conquest. With this power letting her tap into passion, Mariah is capable of not only manipulating pleasure, and combined with alteration, literally manipulate the fertility and gender of anyone she pleases. **'Existence: Not exactly a colour but a palette of clours including the aforementioned ones, Mariah is capable of utilziing this realm for a vast amount of feats. Vastly enhancing her speed to immeasurable levels, or creating spiritual spells, Mariah is capable of rreating protective barriers or sealing the opponent, utilizing these spells for ofensive purposes, or even heal others with it. Entrapping and dominatin opponents within barriers of energy, in addition to creating constructs of raw spiritual energy, inducing paralysis, changing the properties of everything around her, the possiblities are endless. Emergence of Internal Power: Ki Ki, or Fighting Spirit, is the counterpart to Cosmo, and in essence, can be considered the power of individual planets within one's being, one's multiverse. Generated by nature of being a part of a system enveloped by Universal Duality, the creation of Cosmo directly leads to the creation of Ki, and vice-versa. While Cosmo is the mental or spiritual energy achieved by burning the physical, Ki is the physical achieved by burning the mental or spiritual. By drawing out one's Ki, Mariah is capable of manipulating and using it outside the body. When one excercises, or trains, one burns and taxes the mind, while the body, while broken, is continuously regenerating. This process allows for the strengthening of one's Ki after training. The more concentrated the masses, the longer the time it takes to fully power up. When fighters gather ki, they are able to gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and can increase the power of their attacks to inflict greater damage to opponents. Normally, the more the ki is increased, the harder it is to control, so ki control is also important. Auras of ki radiate from the user when increasing the concentration of it inside their body. Warriors (excluding Androids) have a limit to the ki that their bodies can withstand, but the capacity for ki can be increased through mental and physical training. Some techniques (such as the Kaio-ken) rapidly increase the concentration of ki in the body, enabling the user to fight at a strength level that far exceeds their regular limits for a limited period of time. Auras can displace solid matter. Due to being basic, I will not bore you with the most basic techniques of all time. Galaxy Magic Capable of being considred the coalescence of several parts of the universe, a galaxy is a self-sustained system within a larger system, connecting it's inner energies with the nergy of the unniverse to continuously replenish itself and grow, producing the vast amount of coccurences that happen within the galactic scale. As such, Mariah has the ablity to mimic this process in what she calls magic, the utilization of combining her spiritual flow with the spiritual flow of nature all around her, or, combining it with her inner flor to form a vortex of power. Apart from being capable of using it for fortifyng her body and senses, Mariah is capable of using a specific style of magic, known as Heavenly Body Magic. Simultaneously covering both the Nonplanetary Bodies category and the Galaxy category. Non-Planetary Bodies: Heavenly Body Magic Upper Echelon Reflector Solar System Alchemy Stars, are the mst efficient transmuters in the known universe, taking gases and turning them into metals and ores that litter planets and space itself, generating vast amounts of matter and changing their form. Utilizing this power, Mariah, along with skilled members of mankind, are capable of manipulating this stellar pracitce and become activel capable of alchemy, the process of transmutation. Alchemy (s the ancient metaphysical science/mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy, and the process by which stars birth new solar systems. So in essence, Alchemy is to the Solar System what Cosmo is to the Multiverse. This act is known as "Transmutation" and its sequence is usually described as: *Comprehension - Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within. *Deconstruction - Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form. *Reconstruction - Continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape. The proper application of this craft requires not only a full understanding of chemistry and ancient alchemical theory, but also a sort of natural talent towards recognizing and manipulating the physical objects with energy, which require uncommon levels of intelligence and aptitude. *'''Dragon's Pulse: An aptly named technique based on her specific manifestation of her Altheim, Morganna blood, Mariah is capable of feeling the pulse of the worlds within the universe, a power that passes through all things, living or non living. In capable of being sensed by those unaffiliated deeply with the multifarious view of Alchemy, Mariah is capable of sensing the presence of people and animals around them, in addition to telling their physical power and vitality by reading their life pulses. Capable of utilizing this energy in particular to perform alchemy, rather than needing other forms of energy, Mariah is capable of limitlessly performing the alchemical art, with attempts to seal off the ability proving entirely useless. Combining this with her Seventh Sense, Mariah is capable of complete transmutations, rather than transfiguration, touching the air around her and turning it into whatever she pleases. With this art being said to be the embodiment of the Philosopher's Stone, the Dragon Pulse can bre strengthened in two ways: Absorbing the souls of others or strengthening one's own soul. Being the reincarnation of the Dragon of Malevolence, along with her own personal plays on others, Mariah holds an enormously vast reserve of souls, bypassing Transmuation Circles, regular alchemical laws, and without even oving her body in the slightest. With each and everyone of these souls under her complete subjugation, due to her soul being one and the same with said Dragon of Infernal Darkness, Mariah is capable of of transmuting light iself, and continuously regenerating at a miraculous rate, even those appearing fatal, as long as she maintains her souls. However, due to the Dragon's Pulse requiring souls, attacking her souls is incredibly different, are they are at a different location on the spirtual plane than most would expect. Mariah can even transmute her own body to deflect or defend against whatever attacks she may face, and as a result of being an alchemical work, is incapable of aging, no matter what. Binding souls, creating chimeras, and even binding souls to objects in a method said to be akin to Shamanism. The Sun Dyson Through controlling one's respiration, one can produce an energy manifesting as ripples throughout the body and identical to the power of the Sun. Having many suns within her internal Cosmo, Mariah's power is immense, capable of healing wounds and defeating the udnead with the utmost of ease. *'Solar Energy Mimicry' *'Foreign Object Ejection' *Dyson Detector: Mariah imbues a contained liquid with the Dyson Power. The Dyson will pass through the liquid's holder's body and the environment, enabling the holder to sense her surroundings and detects others even through walls and enormous distances. She can even replicate this on a planetary scale, allowing her to see across several Solar Systems in distance simultaneously. *'Dyson Hypnosis:' A Dyson user can hypnotize people by using the stellar power on them. The process can involve a kiss or simply touching the head with the hands. The hypnotized person will act according to the user's demands and be stronger than an ordinary man, being imbued with Dyson Power. A Ripple Master can also extract forgotten memories using this technique. Mariah, as a female Althem, having connotations of being the descendants of the succubi generation of female Althem, has an innate affinity to this technique beyond the boundaries of most beings. The champion of Kendra, inter-dimensional and alternate multiversal goddess of Passion, Magic and Beauty, Mariah's ability has ascended to a level known as Mesmerizing Presence. Equipment *'''God Cloth of Mariah: '''The ultimate form of cloth a Warrior employing the power of Cosmo can possibly attain, Mariah is capable of donning an armor with an incredibly immense level of durability, ofteen seen by others as approaching physical invulnerability, almost completely covering her body. Forming an armor that augments her resistance to attacks, with a golden, metallic and draconic armor in nature and a sheen said to outshine a white star, the adornment intimately wraps around and envelops her body in a protective shroud rumoured to be capable of destroying all offenses that come across it unscathed. Allowing her to easily tank attacks with the potential to have previously obliterated her corporeel being even with defensive maneuvers taken. From there, it also tremendously enhances each and everyone of her phsical attributes, including her strength, speed, and all around combat potential. It is also outfitted with a semi-inorganic metal-esque tendrils incapable of being sensed by those not capable of utilizing divine power, crafted out of raw Dunamis. and with inhuman adhesive power The weapon is crafted with the ability to pierce through dimensions and cut through space wwith ease, and can be further coated within Khaos energy. Corresponding to the constant state of rebirth in the universe, Mariah can continuously regenerate her cloth and her weapon. To add to this, however, God Cloths also grant the user an enormous amount of Cosmo, far beyond the comprehension of even those who have awakened 8th Sense, having many a person believe that Mariah is actually a Goddess. Innately immune to most forms of projectiles or projectile-based combat, the main thing still efficient is physical combat greatly negating combat opportunities for many opponents. As such, if one can cause Mariah to draw this out, they have truly earned her respect. It is capable of reflecting the light of the Gods, blinding most opponents with ease. Mariah is also capable of shattering most forms of earthen material, including metals. As it is a God Cloth, and with Gold Cloths freezing at Absolute Zero, Mariah's cloth s practically immune to all things cold. Appendix Non-Combat Occupations Singer